


Central Go

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Love, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Snippets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Little snippets of the Rogues' legacies playing Pokemon Go!





	Central Go

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to write about the baby Rogues playing Pokemon Go, so have some little interactions between them :)

“Hey!”

Billy jumped as Lashawn dropped out of the air onto the sidewalk beside him, wisps of purple smoke dissipating from around her. 

“Do not tell me you broke away from the group to take out the gym I had just turned red,” she grinned. Billy gave her a coy smile and wiggled his phone screen at her - the once Valour gym had been turned blue, Billy’s trainer avatar and Lunatone bobbing on his screen. 

“Seriously, dude?” 

“Hey, you can’t talk! You teleport between gyms to take them out!” Billy laughed. 

“You would too!” Lashawn countered, aggressively tapping her phone screen as her Altaria popped up to battle Billy’s Lunatone.

“You have no proof,” Billy said slyly, quickly adding a berry to his Lunatone as its CP dropped. 

“Hey!” 

Billy sniggered. “Are you still mad that I caught a Farfetch’d when I went to Zhutan?” 

Lashawn elbowed BIlly in the side of the ribs as she sat herself down on the bench beside Billy. “Please do not tell me you played Po-Go in a temple,” Lashawn teased, not missing the flash of guilt across his face. “Dude!” 

“The monks didn’t mind!” he insisted. “They wanted to know what it was; they were curious! ...Might’ve got them playing it too.”

Lashawn spluttered in laughter. “You didn’t.”

“Like, a little.” Billy’s mischievous smile took up his whole face.

“Oh man, that’s amazing,” Lashawn giggled. “I’m just picturing all these monks all trying to take out a gym together. Wait, they’d all be on the same team, right? All, harmony and peace and stuff, no rivalry?” 

“Oh yeah, they wanted to be Team Mystic too,” Billy beamed. 

“That’s adorable,” Lashawn admitted. “...So you say there’s a gym in Zhutan?” 

“Yeah.”

“...How much to plane tickets there cost~?”

“Hey!”

* * *

“You alright?” 

Jerrie looked up from her phone screen, hand still stroking down her plait draped over her shoulder. 

Owen gave her a bemused look. “You zoned out there, hun.” 

“Sorry, thinking,” Jerrie muttered, glaring back at her phone screen. 

“About~?” Owen pressed.

“I still haven’t finished the game,” Jerrie muttered at her phone. 

Owen raised an eyebrow. “It’s Pokemon Go - it doesn’t exactly have an ending. You just...keep playing, keep catching, get your level up, I dunno - make it what you want it to be. It doesn’t have a plot to finish.” 

“I know that, but,” Jerrie said seriously. “The point is to catch Pokemon - to catch them all. I’ve got everything that’s out - including the legendaries - but I am still missing all of the regional Pokemon,” she said, face scrunched up as she scrolled through her Pokedex. 

“Right,” chuckled Owen. “That’s fair, I get that. I mean, they’re all around the world. Must be hard…” he trailed off, angling his phone screen towards her “-to catch them all, right?” 

Jerrie’s eyes went wide and she all but snatched Owen’s phone from him, scrolling down rapidly. “Mr Mime, Heracross, Torkoal, Tropi-- You’ve got all of them! How?” she demanded. Owen gave her a tiny wink.

“Oh, now that’d be telling.” He caught his lower lip beneath his front teeth when Jerrie went a frustrated pink. “I’ve got friends in unholy places,” he grinned. “I get the Squad to log onto my account when they’re aboard doing missions for Waller.” 

“But that’s- that’s- that’s- cheating!” Jerrie frowned at Owen. Owen shrugged, kissing his teeth. 

“I mean, if you wanted I could always get them to do the same for you…”

Jerrie’s squint didn’t waver. 

“...Go on.”

* * *

“I so thought you’d be Team Mystic.”

Josh frowned, straw popping out of his mouth. “How come?” 

“Coz you’re all-” Axel waved a hand at Josh as they walked past the Rogue exhibit of the Flash museum “-you’re all bookish like your dad. Isn’t Mystic supposed to be the ‘smart’ team?” 

“I didn’t think it worked like that,” Josh said, confused. Axel shrugged. 

“Yeah, dude, it’s all in the names - Valour is bold and brave, Mystic is smart, and Instinct is impulsive. You’re too chill to be a daredevil.” 

“Is this your way of saying you’re also Team Instinct?” Josh asked. Axel gave him an incredulous look. 

“Me? No. C’mon. Surely.” 

Josh laughed. “I chose Instinct because it was Zapdos,” Josh said. “You know, ‘coz-”

“You big nerd, you wanted the lightning bird!” Axel cackled.

“Yeah, I did," Josh laughed, stabbing his straw into his slushie. “You know, Uncle James is also Team Instinct.”

Axel’s expression instantly soured. “Oh, come on! Okay, he can’t claim I copied him on that, I didn’t know, and I bet you I got the game first! I bet you anything!” Josh nodded, giggling, and took a loud slurp of his slushie as Axel sulked beside him.


End file.
